


I Want Crazy

by Kinthinia



Series: Love You Fear [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, get-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinthinia/pseuds/Kinthinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Want Crazy -Hunter Hayes</p></blockquote>





	I Want Crazy

Bruce wasn't really sure how it happened. Actually, no he knew exactly what had happened. Tony happened. Tony and a lot of alcohol – _too_ much alcohol –had happened. With nowhere to go after the Battle of New York, Tony gregariously invited Bruce back to his place for a few drinks and a bed to crash on. Admittedly, plans at that time had not involved sharing Tony's bed, but rather the functioning spare bedroom. And somehow a couple of drinks turned into working on science problems with Tony which meant there was more alcohol required –Tony's words, not Bruce's –and by the time they'd put the machine together, Bruce couldn't walk in a straight line and Tony wasn't much better off. 

They had stumbled up the stairs, laughing drunkenly and nearly tripping over one another. And somehow, Bruce found himself pressing Tony against the nearest door, exchanging heated kisses. It was a blur of hot touches and the unfamiliar, but no less intoxicating, press of firm muscles as Tony enthusiastically responded, bossing Bruce into his bedroom. There was no wasted breath or space between them as Tony stripped out of his clothes with efficiency, unashamed of his few scars and black bruises that looked painted on from where his suit had been crushed. It was maddening that of everything Bruce could recall of that night, he remembered the feel and appearance of Tony's body. What it felt like to have been joined together, the way Tony took delight in watching Bruce fall apart around him. 

In summary, it was excellent sex. Most of which, Bruce was too drunk to recall with any great clarity. Just flashes of sense memory, his hands gliding up Tony's body, lingering briefly on his shoulders before they were kissing and tangled up in each other. The worst of it though was when Bruce woke up first and realized. He had just had sex with Tony Stark. Tony Stark who, as far as Bruce knew, was in a very monogamous relationship with Pepper Potts. Pepper, who, by all accounts, was the best thing to happen to Tony. She kept him grounded, rational and away from making drunken spectacles of himself. She was _good_ for Tony. And Bruce had just screwed that all to hell. Hell, the team could be screwed up by it too. 

A quick glance to his left showed Tony sprawled across the bed sheets, still soundly asleep. There was only so much clean-up Bruce could do at risk of waking Tony up before he was dressing, ordering a ticket on the next flight to Canada and taking off. He was exiting the lobby when he saw an energy efficient car pull into the driveway and a familiar redhead exit. 

"Hello," Pepper greeted, only a little hesitant. 

Bruce flashed a smile that was hopefully less awkward than it felt. "Hi." 

"You must be one of the Avengers," Pepper said. "I'm Pepper." 

"Bruce," he offered, shaking her offered hand. Hopefully the taxi would get here sooner rather than later. Despite how exhausted they'd been, the first priority had been clearing the main debris. They didn't find many survivors. 

"It's awfully early," Pepper remarked. "Where are you headed?" 

"Home," Bruce answered evasively. "I have a… a place in Canada." Hopefully it was still there, in one piece. 

"No flights last night," Pepper stated sympathetically. "Is Tony alright?" 

"Y-yeah," Bruce stuttered. "He's a little banged up, but nothing permanent." He smiled uncertainly, glancing away from her, desperate to see the familiar yellow of a cab. No such luck. 

"And how are you?" she asked, shutting her car door behind her slowly as she shifted her purse and bags around. 

"Great, been better," Bruce stalled. 

Pepper nodded understandingly. "Well, I hope you have a good flight, Bruce. Your cab won't be too much longer, traffic wasn't… they're still keeping the streets clear, right now." 

Bruce bobbed his head, almost exhaling in relief when he saw the cab pull up. "Nice meeting you too," he said, fleeing into the shelter of the cab. "Airport, nearest one," Bruce said, resolutely avoiding looking out the window. Towards either Tony or Tony's significant other. 

What had he done? Bruce raked a hand through his hair, reclining in his seat. Drinking was never a good idea. He could vaguely remember Tony convincing him that it would be safe, that he had JARVIS monitoring Bruce's heart rate. As if that would have helped anyone if the Other Guy decided to make an appearance. Bruce inhaled sharply, pulling his scattered and panicky thoughts together quickly. This was going to go away. Tony would remain with Pepper; Bruce would be in the safety of Canada. Tony would pass it off like nothing had happened; even he wouldn't want to risk the security of his relationship with Pepper. Pepper was too important. 

And it wasn't even as though Bruce had feelings for Tony –he admired his work, and his insanity or bravery. It was a relief. Bruce hadn't even asked for proof that Tony's A.I was monitoring his heart rate; it was easier to just trust Tony. And the sex –Bruce wasn't even sure how that worked entirely. It just. It happened. It was great. It would never happen again. The alcohol, if he had any at home, was definitely going to be locked up and away. At most it was a bottle or two of wine. 

He had already screwed his own life up beyond repair, with Betty, with the Other Guy… Bruce exhaled heavily, running both hands through his hair. Shit. He didn't need to go around destroying what peace other people managed to achieve on their own. Tony was practically married to Pepper. Half the country rejoiced when they realized the two of them were official; the other half was mourning the loss of Tony's rumored/confirmed skill in bed. Mourning the opportunity for it. Bruce shifted agitatedly. It wasn't like it was something he set out to do. He didn't want to date Tony. It hadn't been safe for him to date Betty despite her protests, despite his own wants. He couldn't go back to her. Bruce sighed softly. Just because he was lonely and hurting didn't mean he had to spread it around. Better to get out of the country and do something useful again. 

Hiding in Canada wasn't the best, but at least no one had ever bothered him there. No doubt though that if S.H.I.E.L.D had been able to find him in India, they could find him in Canada too. The thought of moving was so unappealing and largely demanding… Bruce laid his head back against the seat, staring at the roof of the cab. The sooner he was out of New York, the better. Preferably before any media station made the connection between their first appearance of the Other Guy who trashed Harlem. Never mind the speculation that still shrouded Blonsky's appearance there, with the army keeping tight lipped about it. Despite who he had saved, the Other Guy had also dealt a lot of damage to buildings. Like Tony's tower, where, if he recalled correctly, he apparently smashed Loki into the floor. Repetitively. It was just a blur of green and black, the accented god whimpering out a curse or a plea followed by a surge of disappointed nonchalance. 

It was a long flight. Before the plane had even taken off, Bruce was meditating in his seat as he focused on not thinking about the previous night. It was a relief to be on Canadian soil, really. Further away from Tony and S.H.I.E.L.D. Some time to himself. He called a taxi, paid for it with the credit card he always kept on hand but never used. It was probably safe to use it now, anyways. Given what S.H.I.E.L.D had promised. Keeping Ross off his back. Bruce sank into the second cab of the day, dozing off as the driver headed out to Bruce's Bella Coola home. And with all luck, it was still standing and locked up safely. 

It was odd, stepping inside. It had been ages since he had been here last. He'd only left because it hadn't been satisfying. There hadn't been anything for him to do here. It wasn't until he was changing into old pajamas that he felt the solid weight in his pocket and pulled out a thin, sleek cell phone. Turning it over, Bruce scowled. The Stark Industries logo was engraved on the back of it in gold, above the 'a' in Stark, there was a tiny red heart. Bruce paused, leaning in closer, touching the heart. It wasn't just red. No. No, that wasn't good enough for Tony Stark. It was a ruby. In the shape of a heart. Bruce stared at the phone for a long minute, slowly turning it back over in his hand where he couldn't see the ruby. There must have been a mix up. This was clearly a valuable phone intended for Pepper. And either Bruce accidentally stole it or Tony accidentally slipped it into his pocket. Any other option was simply impossible and in no way would it ever happen. 

The screen lit up suddenly and there on the touch screen was a picture. Of a shirtless Tony, his arms thrown around Bruce's naked shoulders, making a kissy face at the camera. Bruce was grinning sleepily, his head leaning against Tony's shoulder. Well. Apparently last night was a ball of fun. But surely nothing worthy enough to be gifted a phone with a ruby stuck to it. Phones were not meant to contain valuable gemstones –it was impractical and screamed Tony Stark. About the only thing he could have done to further prove he was the one who had made the phone, was have the phone be red instead of black. Which, really, was only one step away. Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to be able to get the phone back to either of them with a conceivable excuse. He accidentally took it? Bruce groaned and set the phone down on his coffee table. 

It didn't matter. It just – it didn't matter. He walked into his bedroom and collapsed gratefully onto his bed, sighing into his pillow. Hopefully, it could just… go away. Like a dream. Would have been easier to ignore if it was a nightmare though. Good dreams were surprisingly harder to ignore –he had practice at ignoring the nightmares. Sleep came easily enough as Bruce concentrated on falling asleep, his body relaxing. 

It provided no more relief though, as he was enveloped into a sense memory. Bursts of scorching kisses, sucking bruises down his torso, drifting lower… 

A husky chuckle and a teasing voice as Bruce growled out, "Don't tease." And then there was a hot, wet mouth around him, swallowing him down. Bruce dragged his fingers through Tony's hair, clenching his hands helplessly as Tony hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head. "Tony," he gasped out, his hips twitching as he stopped himself from thrusting. 

And then Tony was pulling back, cold air pressing in against him before Tony was mouthing along him, lubing a finger up. It was too much and yet not enough. It didn't take long before Tony was – 

Bruce woke up, aching hard. Fuck his life. And Tony Stark. The thought did nothing to ease his discomfort, in fact, if anything it brought an entirely different image to mind. Bruce sat up groggily, rubbing at his face. He needed to get a hobby. A Canadian hobby or something. Maybe fishing. That, actually, that wasn't too terrible of an idea. He could get some gear at the local store and he'd be set for hours to do something with very little thought required. He could forget about last night, about the dreams. 

~*****~ 

He saw it on the news some months later. Tony Stark had been killed. He was passing through on his way home when he Hulked out. When he came to, he was in the middle of Mexico, naked and alone. Judging by the heat, dilapidated buildings and abundance of Spanish signs, he was fairly sure he was in Mexico. He wasn't sure what he would do if it turned out he was in Spain. S.H.I.E.L.D must have pulled some nice strings, because there wasn't a word about his transformation and subsequent charge from Canada all the way to Mexico. At his feet lay a newspaper, showing a picture of Tony's smiling face and the headline: Back from the dead?! Bruce glanced around, making sure he was well and truly alone before he started reading through the article. Tony was in fact, alive. He just got sidetracked and rescued by a kid in Tennessee –fearing for his life, he didn't contact anyone immediately. Bruce heaved a sigh of relief, and lay back down on the dirt. There was nothing on it that he wasn't already covered in. He grimaced at the thought. He needed to steal some clothes, and quickly. 

"Hey Big Guy!" came a familiar voice. "I heard ya missed me." 

Bruce looked over to see Tony walking off a Quinjet, his arms outstretched and a familiar cocky grin on his face. "Tony," he said, trying for stern but failing miserably. 

Tony grinned at him, just a touch fragile, before he was pulling Bruce to his feet and hugging him. Bruce really wished that he could pretend he did anything other than melt into his friend's arms and squeeze him back, but he was too relieved to care about the S.H.I.E.L.D agents might think. And also, startlingly aware of his nudity and how close he was to Tony. Tony chuckled and Bruce knew that this fact had not escaped Tony's notice –not even for a second. Bruce blushed, halfway to asking Tony not to say anything. 

"If I had known this was the type of greeting I was gonna get, I would've left the dogs at home," Tony said, waggling his eyebrows. 

Bruce gave him a fondly exasperated smile. "Just find me something to wear." 

"Aw," Tony protested. 

"I am not walking around Mexico ass-naked." 

"But you have such a nice ass…" 

"If you ever want to see it again, you'll find something to cover it with," Bruce said without thinking, flushing as he processed his words. 

"Don't wo–" 

"If you say you'll cover it with your body, I swear, Tony –" 

Tony heaved a sigh. "You're sucking all of the fun out this reunion," he informed him. "I might just have to leave you here and make you walk back to Bella Coola to think about how you've hurt my feelings." 

"Then you _really_ won't be seeing my naked ass _any_ time soon," Bruce said flatly. 

Tony sighed again and stepped back, still keeping his body in front of Bruce's as he went to give him an appreciative once-over. Bruce arched his brow, a flicker of irritation running through him as he placed his hands over his crotch. Tony pouted; a silent please. Bruce shook his head, glaring at him unimpressed. At least it wasn't freezing or cold out here, but it was no less comfortable to be standing around with dirt pasted to his back and everywhere else in the baking sun. He'd be lucky if he got away without getting sunburnt. Tony huffed and dramatically grabbed the suitcase Bruce hadn't noticed earlier, holding it out to him. 

Bruce took the suit case, pulling out his own clothes with relief. He stepped into his pants; pointedly ignoring Tony's stare before he pulled on his shirt and stepped into the provided sandals. He hadn't even known he owned a pair back in Bella Coola. 

"What a damn shame," Tony said, his eyes still roaming Bruce's body. "I knew I should have tossed them off the plane." 

"Ha," Bruce laughed dryly. "So… what're you doing here?" he asked, as he finished doing up the button on his pants. (It was easier to do in front of Tony than a bunch of strangers). 

"I came to see my boo," Tony said, completely casual. "Why do you think I'm here?" 

Bruce blinked. "To see the wonders of Mexico," he said evasively. "What about Pepper?" 

"What about her?" 

"Aren't you two… together? 

It was Tony's turn to blink. "Whole aliens thing didn't go so great," he said, waving his hand aimlessly. "Very stressful for her. We were trying to make it work –didn't." He shrugged. 

"And you're here for me?" Bruce repeated, staring at him in disbelief. 

"Didn't I say that part already? I was sure I said that." 

"Not that I'm not flattered or –well, Tony, we slept together once. We were drunk," he began hesitantly. 

"I wasn't that drunk," Tony cut in smoothly. "I remember the whole night." He smirked, "It was a _really_ great night." 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "It was, but that's not my point." 

"It should be," Tony disagreed. "I mean, a couple having that intense a night in bed? I mean I knew I was that good, but Bruce," he whistled appreciatively, winking at him. "I wouldn't want to miss out on repeat performances. Unless you don't to, that's cool. Or whatever." 

"I," Bruce stuttered. "I mean. If you're single. I would, like that. That would be… fun." Was Tony Stark actually asking him…? Was this going to be a no-strings-attached deal? Something more than that wouldn't be so bad. But if it was _just_ sex, the sex was pretty fantastic on its own. 

"So how about we do it forever?" Tony asked, pulling his hand from his pocket, a golden ring cupped in the palm of his hand. 

Bruce gaped. "Are you –asking me to marry you?" 

"Uh," Tony glanced at the ring in his hand and then back to Bruce. "Yeah, yeah I am." 

"Because we have really great sex?" Bruce asked, incredulous. 

"We science really well," Tony countered. "We science well and have really hot sex. I'm on board with that." 

The "are you" went unsaid, as Bruce looked between Tony Stark and the gold ring. "I. Sure," he said, uncertain. "We can get married in Canada. I'm a citizen." 

"Ooh I always wanted to get married so I could have Canadian citizenship," Tony joked, flashing a bright smile before he was kissing Bruce and slipping the ring onto his finger. 

Nearly as fast and unobtrusive as their sudden engagement and relationship status, they made it to Canada and stood before a local judge, signed their marriage papers and went back to Bruce's Bella Coola home to celebrate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I Want Crazy -Hunter Hayes


End file.
